Digital media content delivery systems are in a transition period. The traditional method of delivering digital media content to a user through the use of physical storage mediums, such as a DVD disc or VHS tape, is undergoing change. The newer model of delivery stresses offsite storage of digital media content with delivery of the digital media content directly to a user over the Internet or other communications network. The advent of broadband delivery systems capable of delivering digital media content is expected to hasten this trend. However, the delivery of digital media content in a virtual non-physical form to the end consumer causes a number of problems, including problems relating to copyright protection.
One of the problems caused by the delivery of digital media content over the Internet is that the end user of the digital media content does not have a tangible physical object to possess. This makes the marketing of the digital media content to the end consumer a more difficult proposition. Additionally, the delivery of digital media content over the Internet raises a number of issues regarding the subject of illegal use and illegal copying of the digital media content. If the digital media content being transferred over the Internet in not in encrypted form, it may be quickly copied and used by unintended recipients. If the digital media content is encrypted, the encryption key is confined to the electronic device receiving the digital media content and the digital media content therefore becomes restricted to being rendered on that device. Both issues are currently limiting the willingness of consumers to acquire digital media content over the Internet.